


Mortal feelings

by lynnaria



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love, no comfort. just hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnaria/pseuds/lynnaria
Summary: Thanatos comforts Zagreus.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Mortal feelings

Thanatos remembers a time when Zagreus was a boy. Always trying to get into trouble, between stealing Orpheus’ music sheets and hiding them in the hood of Hypnos’ robe, attempting to wrestle with a singular paw belonging to Cerebus, knocking on the door of his fathers chambers and dashing away when he came to answer. A lively youth, with no sense of what was happening in the world around him.   
  


As he matured it changed, as it does in mortals. He continued a streak of rebellion against his father, that much hadn’t differed. Sleeping in when he was needed in meetings, sneaking out to Tartarus when his father wasn’t looking. The most surprising thing was that he somehow roped Megaera into it; the most dedicated of the Fury sisters. She was known for her serious nature, and for her commitment to her career.   
  


The two shared a fiery romance. It was definitely a match made in hell, both literally and metaphorically- the two were opposites in many aspects. The prince’s sardonic nature clashed with the fury’s unwavering ideals. Thanatos watched it from afar, wondering the entire time how this ever came to be.

He sternly refuses to say he’s jealous. The relationship was an inconvenience to him, that was the root of his dislike. Dislike was a strong word, he didn’t even want to use that, it sounded much too harsh.

He just felt betrayed when Zagreus spent his time with Meg, rather then him. Not due to envy, mind you. He just hates when he finally finds a gap in his constantly full schedule to be around his closest friend, only for the prince decide that he’d rather spend time with Megaera. It was completely logical, in his opinion, to spend time with the more busy friend whenever you could, than to use that precious time to be with someone you see every day anyway. Right? Right.

Thanatos despises the rush of dopamine he feels after hearing they break up. This isn’t the first time this has occurred, either. The two were prone to splitting and mending their relationship, it seemed. With it came a period of happiness for Thanatos. Knowing he could simply materialize in Zagreus’ bedroom to say hello without intruding, being actually asked to spend time it him; it brought a smile to the death god’s face.   
  


Nights like these weren’t unusual. Zagreus laid, sprawled out against his mattress, Thanatos’ hand in his. Thanatos found that Zagreus became more affectionate, every time this happened. First, it started with anger. A long rant centered around whose fault this was (almost never his, it seemed.) Then the man would let out a sigh, sinking down on the ground like a deflating balloon. Than sat in silence with him, not speaking, just listening to the sound of his breathing. Next would come a touch; a hand gripping an arm, a head on one another’s shoulder. Zagreus did not often sob, nor sputter in these moments, instead letting tears drip down his face, inaudible.

Though he would never admit it, he found a sadistic pleasure in these interactions. Knowing that he was the only soul to see the prince like this, the only one Zagreus could fully trust to help him. He felt needed, depended on. It did more than enough to quell his fear of being abandoned by the other man.

Zagreus brings Thanatos’ hand to his lips, pressing a kiss into each of his fingers. The death god had not been privy to any romantic relationships in his past. Too busy with work, not interested enough in something he considered was meant for mortals. He can bring himself to understand the emptiness that is felt when a partner is lost, however. He assumes this is what causes Zagreus to act like this. It’s a habit, showing affection. He isn’t even certain if Zagreus is aware of it. He’s probably too consumed in his thoughts to realize the situation.

Zagreus turns over, his body now facing Thanatos. There’s visible bags under his mismatched eyes, even apparent in the darkness. He cups the death god’s face, thumbs brushing against his cheeks. He gives him a chaste kiss, lingering for a moment after.

“Than... Thanks for this.” Zagreus whispers.

Having nothing further to say, the prince turns back around, body facing away from the other god.

* * *

  
The memories of the previous night still linger in Thanatos’ mind as he sees them the next day: Zagreus and Megaera at a table in the lounge, sharing a bottle of ambrosia. Meg snorts into her drink as Zagreus says something humorous. His arm is linked with hers, and none of the tension is apparent between them. Thanatos grips his scythe a little tighter. He stares at them through the doorway for a few moments, feeling a twisting in his stomach. He turns around, back towards the pool of Styx, already trying to decide how he will spend the free time he had set aside for the next few days, now that his friend appeared... preoccupied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanatos being Zagreus’ rebound cuddle pal like Damn I sure hope this doesn’t awaken anything in me


End file.
